Next Generation
by ICEBREAK94
Summary: Sequel To Tale Of The Blonde Warrior. Two Years On And The Wizards Of Fairy Tail Are Still The Same But How Do They Deal With The Changes That Have Happened Over The Two Years. Will They Be Able To Cope?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Back! The Sequel Is Here!**

**Sorry For The Wait Guys!**

**I'll Admit I've Been Lazy And Put This Off But I Finally Finished The First Chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Two Years Later<strong>

Two years have passed since Lucy became The Lightning Warrior and a lot has changed. Laxus has become the master of Fairy Tail since Master Makarov died a year ago. Fairy Tail now has many s-class wizards and before Master Makarov died, Fairy Tail was classed as the strongest guild in Fiore by the magic council. Over the past two years there have also been some changes to some of the members.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy live together in their apartment with their two year old son named Nick. The toddler has spiky blonde hair and onyx coloured eyes. Lucy still has her insane strength and has mastered her lightning dragon slayer abilities, thanks to training with Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu has also improved both his dragon slayer abilities, fully mastering them, and improved his physical strength from training with Lucy. Both are s-class wizards and were promoted from the s-class trial two years ago.<p>

Levy and Gajeel live together in their apartment which isn't far from Natsu and Lucy's. They have a two year old daughter named Natalie who has black hair styled into a ponytail with a small fringe on the right side which has a blue streak and brown eyes. Gajeel has also mastered his dragon slayer skills over the two years and has become closer to Natsu and Lucy as fellow dragon slayers. Levy has learnt some basic earth magic known as earth manipulation magic and through some difficult training with Lucy has become physically stronger as well. Gajeel became an s-class wizard from the trial two years ago but Levy was promoted a year later.

Gerard and Erza live together in an apartment they found on the other side of town, giving them a good view of the ocean. They live with their two year old son named Jay, who has blue spiky hair like his father and he has dark green eyes. Gerard now also uses a sword which he carries on his back and became an s-class wizard last year. Erza has also learnt the same earth magic known as earth manipulation magic as Levy, which they both train together.

Gray and Juvia became much closer over the past two years and now like everyone else they live together in an apartment, which is located in the middle of town. They have a two year old daughter named Casey who has blue hair in a pony tail and blue eyes. Gray has now mastered both static and dynamic ice make magic and also wields a knife which hangs off his belt from its holster. Juvia has learnt some basic static ice make magic from Gray. Both became s-class wizards the same year that Gerard and Levy did.

* * *

><p>When the guild found out that Lucy was pregnant two years ago they also found out that another three women in the guild were pregnant. The four girls were all excited about having kids and were happy that they were going through it together. Due to an odd twist of fate, all the girls had their babies within the same month with a few days between each one.<p>

* * *

><p>A sunny July morning and Lucy was walking to her beloved guild with her two year old son running ahead of her. The sight brought a smile to Lucy's face as the toddler would constantly look back at her and give her a smile that rivalled his father's. The normal five minute walk from apartment was now a fifteen minute walk due to her heavily pregnant stomach. Lucy smiled as she rubbed her stomach and received a kick from the bump <em><strong>"I see the pup's awake"<strong>_Lucy thought as she continued to rub her stomach. Looking up, Lucy saw her first drago pup running all over the place, checking the scent of the path to see if it had changed from yesterday. Nick then looked back at her **"Come on mommy! Guild not far"** he told her as she caught up to the hyperactive toddler **"I know pup, give mommy a chance"** she replied as she continued to walk and watched as the boy ran ahead of her towards the castle looking guild.

As they enter the guild, Nick stayed beside Lucy while they walked over to the bar **"Morning Lucy, morning Nick" **Mirajane greeted them with a smile **"Morning Mira" **Lucy responded while waving at the barmaid. Nick looked up at Lucy **"Mommy up"** he told her, so Lucy tried to pick him up but failed to as her bump was preventing her from doing so **"Sorry pup but mommy can't pick you up right now"** she told him causing him to frown. Lucy hated not being able to pick him up but her bump wouldn't let her. The toddler was on the border of crying his eyes out when Elfman came over and picked the boy up, placing him on the bar **"Thanks Elfman"** Lucy told him as she sat down at the bar. Elfman nodded and walked away while Nick hugged Lucy. Mirajane smiled at the mother and child as she brought them a drink each **"Thanks Mira"** Lucy said as Mira placed a glass of lemonade on the bar and handed the toddler a cup of milk.

Lucy watched her son happily drink the milk and sighed **"What's wrong Lucy?" **Mirajane asked the dragon slayer. Lucy sighed again **"He's just grown up so fast Mira, I remember when I had to hold the cup for him. I want my next one soon!"** she replied while not averting her gaze from the toddler in the slightest. Mirajane smiled at her **"Well you don't have that long to wait"** Mirajane said in response. Lucy smiled back at the barmaid **"I just hope Natsu gets back in time from his mission with Gray"** she replied as she took a sip from her lemonade. Mirajane just smiled at her while cleaning a glass **"You know he'll run here if he has to Lucy"** Mirajane told her and Lucy just nodded at her in agreement.

* * *

><p>During this time the fourth master of Fairy Tail, Master Laxus, was watching over his guild from the second floor. It wasn't long after that Levy and Gajeel entered the guild, with Gajeel carrying his daughter on his shoulders. They walked over to Lucy and sat with her at the bar and as Gajeel placed Natalie next to Nick on the bar, Mirajane came over and handed the girl a cup of milk. Levy gave Lucy a big hug <strong>"How you feeling Lucy? And how long are you going to make me wait before seeing your newest drago pup?"<strong> Levy asked with impatience written across her face. Lucy laughed **"I'm feeling fine Levy thanks and i only have a week left till the little one is due" **Lucy responded causing Levy to squeal in happiness and Gajeel to groan at the high pitch noise.

Before Levy could say another word, everyone in the guild looked towards the enterance of the guild to see a little girl with blue hair run into the guild with no shoes on. The girl is soon followed by Juvia, who was panting heavily and holding a pair of small shoes **"C-Casey s-s-stop p-please" **Juvia asked through pants. Casey looked at her mother and simply turned around to runn deeper into the guild but failed as Elfman picked the girl up and held her in place while walking over to the heavily pregnant Juvia. The water wizard smiled **"Thank you Elfman"** she said to him as she strapped the shoes onto the toddler. As Casey was placed onto the floor, she started to tug at the shoes but couldn't get them off. Juvia sighed **"Casey stop trying to copy daddy" **Juvia asked her but all she got in response was **"But it's fun mommy!" **causing Juvia to sigh again _**"I hope Gray comes back soon"**_She thought as she walked over to the bar, holding the toddler's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Liked It!<strong>

**Please REVIEW! Want To Know What It's Like!**

**Again Sorry For The Wait!**

**I'll Try And Get The Next Chapter Out When I Can But I Doubt It'll Be Before Next Week At Best!**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Chapter 2 Is Here!**

**Took Ages To Write! Sorry For The Wait!**

**Thanks To Those Who Reviewed Chapter 1!**

**Hope You Like It! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Bond Of Dragons<strong>

Lucy was amazed at how quickly the past week had gone by as she walked down the familiar road with the blonde haired toddler ahead of her. Lucy smiled as she watched as his hair shone in the sunlight. As they approached the guild Lucy looked into the clear sky _**"Natsu still hasn't returned, it's been two weeks now! Please Natsu get here before our pup does!"**_ Lucy thought before being brought back to reality by Nick tugging on her shirt while pointing towards the guild. Lucy smiled at him and walked into the guild with him right behind her. While sitting at the bar Lucy and Levy were chatting about their men and children when Lucy felt a small twinge in her stomach but ignored it. The two women laughed at the sight of Gajeel being stood on by the two toddlers, who wore toothy grins that rivalled their fathers.

* * *

><p>After two hours, Gajeel had finally caught both toddlers from running around the guild as he chased them like a mad man. Lucy unconsciously rubbed her swollen stomach before she realised the pain she'd been ignoring had gotten much worse and came more frequently. As the realisation of what was happening occurred to Lucy, she screamed in pain while clutching her stomach. Levy looked at her with a worried look on her face <strong>"What's wrong Lucy?" <strong>she asked as she rubbed her friend's back in attempt to soothe her. Lucy's breathing was fast and irregular **"P-Pup...c-c-coming-g!" **she managed to say through her panting.

Levy's eyes widened in shock and she turned to the bar **"Mira-"** Levy stopped when she noticed that the barmaid had already disappeared to call Porlyusica. Meanwhile Nick had managed to wriggle out of Gajeel's grasp and ran over to Lucy **"Mommy what's wrong?" **the toddler asked with a look of worry on his face. Lucy looked at her first drago pup and smiled at him **"You're going to be a big brother very soon Nick"** she told him and her smile grew at his reaction. The toddler began running around the guild in happiness and was soon joined by Natalie and even Casey who had emerged from Juvia's table not far for the bar. As the toddlers ran around, Lucy made her way up the stairs to the clinic with Levy's help.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the snowy mountains of the west, two wizards were travelling through the heavy snow that covered the mountain and blew in the wind. One of the wizards suddenly stopped and placed his hand on the right side of his neck, the other wizard noticed this <strong>"Hey what's wrong Natsu?"<strong> the wizard asked. Natsu looked at him **"Gray, it's something to do with Lucy but I'm not completely sure what"** Natsu replied as he lightly traced the mate mark on his neck. Gray could see the worry in the dragon slayer's expression **"Well we should hurry back then"** he suggested and started to walk down the mountain. Natsu nodded in response and stood there rubbing his mark as Gray made his way down the mountain ahead of him. Gray started to look back at Natsu when a pink flash went past him _**"The guy is really worried, but to be honest I would be too! I'm safe though Juvia still has another week" **_Gray thought to himself as he continued down the mountain after the pink blur that was his friend.

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy Tail, the guild was raving about Lucy finally having her next child and all were making bets on what it would be. Lucy was lying on one of the beds in the clinic when Porlyusica entered the room and began to examine her while asking her questions that Lucy remembered from the first time this happened. The pink haired healing wizard looked at the nineteen year old wizard <strong>"Not long now, prepare yourself"<strong> she told her as she watched her expression drop. Lucy's expression instantly changed from happy to shocked **"But Natsu's not here yet!"**Lucy complained. Porlyusica glared at her **"Your child won't wait, you should know how quickly this happens for dragons!"** she told her. Lucy sighed in defeat as she knew what the healing wizard said was true.

An hour had passed and the guild had been notified that Lucy was definitely in labour. It was silent in the guild hall and the wizards that sat in there wore confused expressions, they hadn't heard a single noise from the girl in question. In the clinic Porlyusica was also shocked by the silence **"Any reason why you're so quiet girl?"** she asked while looking at the blonde wizard. Lucy closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow **"Without Natsu, I refuse to scream. I have to be strong while he's not here"** Lucy told her bluntly and Porlyusica left it that.

* * *

><p>Back in the snowy mountains, Natsu ran down the mountain as fast as he could with Gray not far behind him <em><strong>"I'm coming Luce!"<strong>_ He thought as he jumped over a boulder and continued down the snow covered mountain smiling as he could see the bottom of the huge mountain.

Three hours later Natsu burst through the doors to the guild and only half the guild noticing. He saw Porlyusica standing at the bar talking with Mirajane and he could hear their conversation **"She refused to make a sound saying that she had to be strong. But both her and the child are fine and resting"** the healing wizard explained **"That's great news, I hope Natsu comes back soon"** the barmaid replied. Just then Natsu walked past them without saying a word and the two women watch in silence as he climbed the stairs.

During the time that Natsu was listening to the two women, Gray entered the guild shaking his shirt of snow, revealing his toned chest. Before he could locate his wife, he was tackled to the ground **"Daddy you're back!"** the two year old girl said as she hugged him on the floor. Gray smiled and wrapped an arm around the girl and used the other to lift them off the floor **"Yeah daddy's back, miss me Casey?"** he asked and he received an over enthusiastic nod from her. Before he could do anything, the toddler pulled him over to the table that her mother was sat at **"Mommy look daddy's back!" **she announced. Juvia simply stood up and hugged him **"I missed you"** she whispered in his ear **"I missed you too" **he whispered back.

Natsu stood outside the clinic but before he could enter her heard Lucy's voice **"It's okay pup daddy will be here soon, he would do anything to meet you!"** she told the pup and Natsu could hear small growls from the pup. Natsu quietly opened the door and turned to close it after slipping in and was shocked when he heard Lucy's voice again **"See pup, I told you"** Lucy said with a smile on her face as Natsu turned to see her. Natsu hung his head in shame of missing the important event but Lucy simply motioned for him to come over before passing him their new pup. Lucy's smile grew as she saw Natsu's eyes sparkle as he held his new pup. There was a moment of silence as Natsu simply stared at the pup in his arms before Lucy leaned over to his ear **"It's a girl and she wants a name" **Lucy whispered to him. As she pulled away from his ear she saw tears building in his eyes **"She's beautiful, just like her mother"** Natsu whispered before leaning down to kiss the pup's forehead. This caused the pup to giggle and squirm around in her father's arms.

Lucy rested her head on Natsu's arm as they stared at their baby girl. After a few moments of silence Natsu looked at her **"What do we name her then Luce?" **he asked as lightly rocked the pup. Lucy lifted her head and after a few seconds her eyes lit up **"How about Zoey?" **she suggested. Natsu smiled and kissed her forehead **"It's perfect"** he said before passing the pup back to Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Liked It!<strong>

**The Next Chapter Should Hopefully Be Out Some Time Next Week!**

**REVIEW!**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back! Sorry For The Extremely Long Wait!**

**Having A Job Does That!**

**Yes People During My Time Away From My Story I've Finished College And Got A Job!**

**I Will Be Continuing The Story But I'm Not Sure When I Can Update!**

**ANYWAY ON WITH CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Drago Pups<strong>

A week had past and like most drago pups, Zoey had grown quite fast, her blonde hair had grown out more and she can sit up by herself for a little. Lucy was sat in the guild with Zoey and Juvia while the rest of the guild did what they usually did – drink. Lucy had placed Zoey in her baby seat which was made by Natsu and Gajeel [It looks like a car seat covered in metal]. The two women smiled at the giggling pup as Lucy tickled her stomach **"Is it difficult having two Lucy?"** Juvia asked causing Lucy to look up from the pup. Lucy smiled **"It can be at times but having Natsu around makes it easier" **she explained as she turned back to Zoey and softly stroked the pup's blonde hair. Zoey looked up at her, the pup's onyx eyes looking into Lucy's brown ones, before taking Lucy's index finger, putting it into her mouth. Lucy smiled at her **"That tickles Zoey, remember no teeth"** Zoey giggled and lightly nibbled on Lucy's finger. Juvia watched in confusion **"Why is she doing that Lucy?"** Juvia asked with confusion across her face. Lucy kept her attention on Zoey **"Drago pups like to eat the small amount of energy that they're parents give off" **she explained while watching her pup nibble on her finger. Juvia's confusion tripled at Lucy's explanation and Lucy looked up to see the speechless Juvia. She sighed **"She's eating the small amount of lightning that is surrounding my finger, Juvia" **Lucy told her. Juvia's expression instantly changed to an **`oh`** and Lucy looked back down to Zoey once she saw that Juvia understood. Juvia watched the sight and smiled **"Just say that in the first place! Does that mean she'll be a lightning slayer?" **Juvia asked. Lucy nodded **"Nick will be a fire slayer because he did this to Natsu" **she said as they watched the drago pup slowly fall asleep while sucking on Lucy's finger.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Lucy started hearing some odd noises so she looked up from Zoey to see Juvia holding her stomach groaning <strong>"Something wrong Juvia?"<strong> she asked in concern. Juvia stopped holding her stomach **"Just a stomach ache nothing major"** Juvia replied. Lucy's gaze never left the water wizard **"You sure about that? Is it getting worse?" **the dragon slayer asked with a concerned expression. Juvia looked back at her with a confused expression and nodded. Lucy's eyes widened **"Could you just watch Zoey for a minute Juvia?" **she asked as she stood up. Juvia nodded and watched Lucy walk over to the bar. Lucy approached the bar just as Mirajane turned around **"Mira could you get Porlyusica? I think Juvia's going to need her" **Lucy asked the now shocked barmaid who nodded and quickly turned to exit through the back door. With a small smile the female dragon slayer turned and walked back to her table, where Juvia was watching Zoey while rubbing her stomach **"Okay Juvia up you get" **Lucy said causing Juvia to become confused once again. Lucy picked up Zoey's seat and looked at Juvia **"Why Lucy?"** Juvia asked out of curiosity. Lucy smiled and pointed towards a sleeping Zoey **"You're getting yours" **she stated as she lead the shocked water wizard to the stairs, asking Mirajane to watch the sleeping drago pup while she assisted the water wizard to the clinic. Gray watched the entire thing and wasted no time by going over to Levy **"Can you watch Casey for me please?" **he asked while pointing over towards his two year old toddler, who was running around with no shoes on. Levy nodded and watched Gray run up the stairs after the two women before returning her gaze to her daughter and the other toddlers. Not long after Lucy came back down the stairs just as Porlyusica entered the guild, who immediately went upstairs towards the clinic.

* * *

><p>Five hours later Gray walked out of the clinic and stood at the top of the stairs while looking around the guild, noticing that Natsu had returned from his recent mission. But before he could do anything however he was tackled to the ground causing him to groan. He looked up at his chest to see a hyperactive Casey lying on his chest, cuddling him <strong>"Am I a big sister daddy?" <strong>Casey asked with a smile on her little face. Gray smiled at her as he lifted them off the floor **"Yes you are Casey" **he told her while placing her on the floor. The toddler jumped up and down a little then looked at the clinic door then back to him, silently asking permission to enter. Gray nodded **"Be quiet though Casey"** he told her receiving a nod from the toddler. He then watched her slowly go inside before walking down the stairs towards the bar.

Gray walked over to Natsu and Lucy who were sat at the bar with Lucy cuddling a giggly Zoey. The two slayers looked at him **"I'm a dad again, you're no longer beating me fire boy!" **he told them giving Natsu a playful glare. Natsu smirked **"For now ice boy!" **Natsu told him with confidence causing Lucy to look at him in shock** "So anyway what'd you have?" **he asked with curiosity. Gray simply smirked **"It's a -"**

* * *

><p><strong>MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! <strong>

**SORRY FOR THE CRUELTY BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ICEBREAK94 OUT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm Back! Sorry About The Wait!**

**Hope The Wait Hasn't Made Anyone Stop Reading!**

**Here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Mixed Emotions<strong>

Gray smirked **"It's a boy, we named him Ricky"**, he told them, beaming with pride. Natsu simply smiled, **"How's Juvia doing?"** Lucy asked **"She's fine, just resting" **Gray replied. Without saying a word, Natsu walked across the guild causing Lucy and Gray to look at each other in confusion. The two watched as Natsu picked up Nick and walked back over to them. He then smirked **"Remember this ice boy, my son will always be the best! Right Nick?" **he told his rival. The toddler jumped up and down in his father's arms **"Yeah me the best!"** Nick shouted. Lucy giggled at her eldest pup as she rocked her younger one in her sleep.

Two weeks later, the guild had returned to normal after all the excitement of the two new arrivals, Zoey and Ricky. Although this peace didn't last long, when two men crashed into the middle of the guild fighting. Once the dust from the crash cleared the men were revealed causing the guild to be in slight shock and Lucy whispered **"Bolt" **revealing one of the men as Bolt, while brushing her free hand over the tags that rested around her neck. The other man looked very similar to Bolt but he was dressed in red whereas Bolt was in yellow. They didn't stay still for long and went straight back to their fight. While they fought a woman dressed in blue entered the guild **"All of my brothers are complete idiots"** she sighed as she watched the two men brawl. As soon as she said this, a man in grey entered **"Hey I'm not an idiot!"** he protested causing the brawling pair to stop and look at him in disbelief. They received a growl in response to which the guy in red gave back to his grey brother causing their sister to sigh once again.

Ignoring the growling contest before him, Bolt took a look at his surroundings **"Hey we made it to Fairy Tail!" **he told them. The three of them looked around **"This is Fairy Tail?" **as Bolt looked around and dashed to the bar, embracing Lucy into a tight hug. As he released her, he noticed Zoey in her arms **"You had another pup?"** causing Lucy to look at him with a confused expression **"You knew I was going to have one when you left?"** she asked him. Bolt looked at her in disbelief **"Of course I did, don't doubt my nose!"** he responded. Then she remembered about dragon's amazing sense of smell **"Sorry I forgot"** she apologised. Bolt shrugged his shoulders **"No sweat, now let me hold the pup" **he said while holding his arms out. Lucy smiled and happily passed Zoey to him **"Her name is Zoey**" she told him as he cradled his `grandpup` in his arms. Bolt smiled at the small pup in his arms and put one of his fingers in front of her. His smile grew when Zoey started lightly biting and sucking on his finger.

Bolt started jumping up and down in happiness **"She's a lightning slayer!" **Bolt exclaimed causing his red brother to groan **"Great another zappy dragon" **he said to his brother and sister. Suddenly the guild grew quiet as Bolt and Lucy looked at him with anger but before Bolt could do anything due to Zoey, there was a huge lightning bolt that hit the red guy straight in the chest, which caused him to collapse to the floor whereas Zoey started clapping happily. As he attempted to get up a foot stomped onto his injury and placed him on the floor, he looked up to see Lucy standing on his chest with her foot and her eyes were glowing yellow. He watched as she applied more pressure to his wounded chest and groaned **"Want to insult lightning dragons again?" **she asked him. He simply shook his head and Lucy lifted her foot while mumbling **"Good"** as she walked back over to the bar, lifting up Zoey causing her expression to instantly change back to a gentle, loving mother. The entire guild looked in pure horror as Lucy lightly bounced Zoey and knew NEVER to insult a lightning dragon.

As the guy in red got up his sister walked over **"You're an idiot"** she told him and all he did was mutter **"Shut up"** as he sat up. Suddenly there was an explosion at the guild doors and Natsu entered covered in fire. He looked around the guild **"Who insulted Lucy and my pup!"** he shouted, demanding answers. The woman in blue looked down at her red brother **"Try not to die idiot" **she told him before walking over to Bolt at the bar. Her grey brother followed **"This should be interesting"** he said with a grin. Lucy walked over to Natsu **"Calm down Natsu, the idiot's already had a bolt to the chest"** she explained as she passed him Zoey. Again the guild looked in pure horror as Natsu lifted Zoey up and down in the air causing her to giggle with a huge grin on his face, they learnt something new, NEVER insult any dragon – You'll die!

The guy in red finally managed to get up and turned to face Bolt **"So Bolt care to tell me why you dragged us here?" **he asked with the other two nodding in agreement. Bolt smirked **"Well they say that Fairy Tail is the guild of dragon slayers"** he explained causing the three to look at him in shock. They all looked at each other **"You don't mean?" **they said in unison causing Bolt to smirk again **"Yeah there are another three dragons slayers here other than Lucy"** he told the shocked three.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**Sorry It Had To Be Done!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! The More Reviews There Are The Faster The Next Chapter Comes!**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


End file.
